Report
From: Lieutenant Takerra K'Mala, Meizhing Security To: Admiral Quinn, Starfleet Command Personnel (Earth Spacedock) Via: (1) Commander Vranlek, Meizhing First Officer (2) Commander Telet'Klar Meizhing Chief Tactical Officer (3) Lt. Commander Suvak Meizhing Tactical Officer Subj: MISCONDUCT REPORT CO CAPTAIN VIIRSSAH CELESTICARASSH MESHORA, SSO, 953-32-8559/256901 Ref: (a) SFPERSMAN 32913-5621 Encl: (1) Report and Disposition of Offense (UFPPERS 9256/7) 1. Per reference (a), this Report of Misconduct in the case of Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora is forwarded for review and action. On Stardate 91840.45 nonjudicial confinement was imposed on Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora for violation of Starfleet Justice Article 47563 and 34673 (Assualt of personnel and Abuse of command). Enclosure (1) is the report and disposition of offense from the proceedings. 2. At the nonjudicial confinement, Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora rendered unconscious and confined to quarters. Commander Vranlek found Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora guilty of assualt of multiple officers under her command. He awarded her confinement to quarters. By her actions, Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora has shown her character is not in keeping with the standards expected of a Starfleet Commanding Officer. 3. A copy of the punitive letter of reprimand is attached as enclosure (2). Details of the circumstances of the offenses are set forth in enclosure (3). Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora was unable to acknowledge receipt of his punitive letter of reprimand on Stardate 91840.45. 4. As reflected in enclosure (4), Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora could not appeal the confinement on Stardate 91840.45. Accordingly, CTQ is now final and will be reflected in the fitness report that covers the Stardate CTQ was imposed. 5. After fully reviewing the facts and opinions of this case, the following administrative actions are requested or recommended. a. I request that Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora be detached for cause. Due to potential of infliction of harm to more officers, and that implanted devices be removed to safeguard the ship and her crew. b. Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora’s misconduct warrants demotion. As her actions were unbecoming of a commanding officer. c. Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora should be required to show cause for retention in Starfleet service. 6. By copy hereof, Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora is currently unable to be notified of her right, per reference (a), to submit her comments, within 10 days of receipt, concerning this report of CTQ the letter of reprimand, detachment for cause request, and show cause recommendation which will be included as adverse matter in her official record. Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora is also unable to be hereby notified that those in the endorsement chain may choose to make recommendations different that those contained in this letter. Her comments or declination to make a statement will be reflected in her endorsement to this letter. Lt. Cmdr. Takerra K'Mala Attachment 1: During a routine diagnostic of the defector dish systems, Ensign One of Ten was attacked without provocation by Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora. Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora continued her assault upon the ensign, ending it by forcefully removing life sustaining cybernetics, resulting in immediate death of stated ensign. The offence then escalated as Three of Thirteen attempted to confine Captain Viirssah Celesticarassh Meshora by grappling her to the floor. In similiar fashion to her assault on the previous ensign, Three of Thirteen had his life sustaining cybernetics forcefully removed. Again, this resulted in the death of an additional ensign. Soon after, Lieutenant Zeda Naibu entered upon the bridge with two members of security. The three tried to grapple her down onto the floor again. This resulted in Ensign Benjamin Rutin immediate death from a broken spinal column and the immediate transport to Medical Bay #3 for Lt. Zeda Naibu and Ensign Lariss Detrin due to multiple breaks on their right forearms, wrists, and shoulders. Commander Vranlek had no other choice but to fire a phaser on the stun setting a total of three times to render her unconscious. Upon her unconsciousness, he had her immediately transported to quarters and a forcefield put up to halt further attempts of assualts on what appear to be against the liberated borg upon the ship. He, then, had Lieutenant Pholl'nil K'Mala render her implants inoperative.